


the masterpiece of nature

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: our definition of perfect [11]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Jamie Reagan celebrates his first official Father's Day.





	the masterpiece of nature

**Author's Note:**

> The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature. - Antoine Francois Prevost

Jamie awoke at six o’clock on the morning of Father’s Day to the sounds of his son crying in the bassinette at the end of the bed. He groaned quietly, then moved to throw aside the covers and slip from the bed. Before he could, however, his wife was already up. 

“You got him at three,” she reminded him softly, scooping Flynn into her arms and heading for the door. “Plus, it’s Father’s Day,” she added over her shoulder just before disappearing down the hallway. 

Jamie blinked blearily, considering her words and realizing she was right. He threw aside the blankets covering his legs to follow her into their son’s nursery. “He wasn’t hungry when we got up at three,” he informed his wife, dropping a kiss to her hair as he made his way past. “I can go downstairs, get his bottle heating up…”

“I can do it,” Eddie replied distractedly, methodically snapping their son’s bodysuit closed. “You should go back to sleep,” she advised. “You didn’t get in until late.”

“It was ten,” Jamie corrected absently, smiling at their son as Flynn stared at him over his mother’s shoulder. “Not even close to being late, unless we’re a lot older than I thought.”

“Hm,” Eddie murmured, amused. “Maybe we’re a lot older than you thought, then, because ten’s late to us. Or,” she said, turning around and standing on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek, “maybe we’re  _ parents _ .” With that, she made her way back into the hallway and down the stairs.

Jamie wasn’t entirely awake yet, but he also wasn’t all that tired. It was one of the many things that’d stayed with him even after leaving Harvard; he could function perfectly fine on half an hour of sleep, if he really needed to, so functioning on nearly seven wasn’t really an issue. 

Flynn was in his swing when Jamie entered the kitchen, staring curiously up at the mobile above his head while Eddie heated his bottle. “Hey, buddy,” Jamie murmured, crouching down to the boy’s level. “You’re pretty content there, aren’t you?” 

“He’s half-asleep, still,” Eddie commented from her place next to the stove, smiling fondly over at them as she twisted the lid back onto the bottle, tested the formula’s temperature on her wrist, and, upon deeming it safe for their son’s consumption, carried it over. “And  _ you  _ should go back to bed,” she advised. “You’re absolutely awful at this Father’s Day thing so far, just so you know.” 

“Father’s Day wasn’t as big a deal around our house,” Jamie defended himself. “Mom wanted it to be, but Dad always said he hadn’t put in nearly as much work and shouldn’t be treated like he had.” 

Eddie smirked. “That does sound suspiciously like something your dad would say,” she allowed. “Seriously, though, I was going to make you brunch and everything.” 

“Well, then, it’s a good thing I came down when I did, because there’s still chocolate on the ceiling from the  _ last _ time you decided you wanted to make pancakes,” Jamie reminded her with a smirk. 

“Okay,  _ that _ was an accident,” Eddie laughed. “And we agreed never to bring it up again.” 

“No, we didn’t,” Jamie denied, lifting Flynn from his swing and handing the boy over to his wife. 

“Okay,” she sighed. “Maybe we didn’t, but can we  _ now _ ?” 

“Sure,” he agreed amusedly. “If you’re hungry, I can make  _ you _ breakfast,” he offered. 

“No,” she protested. “I’ll make it, just as soon as this little guy’s done. We  _ will _ celebrate Father’s Day under this roof, Jameson Reagan,” she warned, pointing at him as she backed slowly away, headed for the living room. “We  _ will _ .” 

“Okay, honey,” he replied, smirking as he stared after her. “Whatever you want.” 

She shook her head as she walked away. “You’re insufferable,” she called over her shoulder. 

“You love it,” he returned, turning toward the refrigerator and grabbing the eggs. If she was going to insist on making breakfast, the least he could do was make sure everything was ready for her when she came back. 

  
  


-o-

 

Much to Eddie’s excitement, she did end up getting to make breakfast that morning. She didn’t even get anything on the ceiling, which, after the last time she had attempted to make pancakes, was more of an accomplishment than she was willing to admit. She didn’t get to clean up entirely by herself, though. Her husband was too much of a gentleman for his own good. 

“Okay,” she said once they’d finished up with the dishes and wiped down the counters, “You, my love, have gifts that’re in need of opening.”

“Flynn’s barely a month old,” he pointed out amusedly. “How’d he manage to pick anything out?” 

“Ha,” she huffed, shaking her head with a fond smile. “I helped him out this year. He was with me when I went shopping. Sure, he was asleep, but he was there.” 

“I’m sure he was tons of help.” Jamie accepted the bag. “Thank you.” 

“Yup. Open it,” she ordered, sinking into the sofa cushions next to him. 

He did as told, chuckling when he lifted out the jersey and its much tinier counterpart. “Where did you even manage to find this?”

“The mall,” she replied, resting her chin on his shoulder. “There was an Eagles set right next to it. I could’ve been really mean.” 

“Really?” Jamie drawled. “You would’ve been that mean on  _ Father’s Day _ ?” 

“Could’ve, not would’ve,” she pointed out. “I only thought about it for, like, five seconds.” 

“Five seconds too long,” he muttered, lifting the small box beneath the clothing and opening it slowly. Cuff links were nestled inside. One of them had the letters FJR engraved into it, while the other featured a picture of their son. “Didn’t I just mention needing a new set a week ago?”

“Yup,” Eddie confirmed. 

“How’d you get them done so fast?”

“I know a guy,” she responded mysteriously. 

“Oh, you know a guy?” he repeated, smirking. “Well, all right then.” 

“Yeah.” She returned his smile. “There’s a card, too.” 

Jamie removed the pale blue envelope, silently reading the words printed on the front of the card - and inside it - and then shaking his head in amusement. “How hard did you have to hunt to find one with a pun?” 

“Hey,” Eddie defended herself. “It’s Father’s Day. I couldn’t not get you a card with a dad joke.” 

_ We have so mushroom in our hearts,  _ it read,  _ for a fungi like you. Happy Father’s Day.  _

Eddie had written her own personal message, as well. Unlike the rest of the card, there was no joking tone to be found, only his wife’s genuine voice.

_ Your brother told me you don’t celebrate Father’s Day in your family. I’ve decided that’s going to change. Sure, labor’s a lot of hard work, but there’s something - someone - precious at the end of it. And, without you, my favorite person in the world wouldn’t be here (don’t worry, though - you’re a close second).  _

_ You’re the best dad I’ve ever seen, Jamie. Before I met you, I didn’t want kids. I was so scared of turning into my own father, or, worse, watching my husband do so instead. I don’t have to worry about that with you. I don’t have to worry about Flynn’s safety - his happiness - when he’s around you. You’re an extraordinary father, and extraordinary fathers deserve to be celebrated, no matter how much they hate the idea of it.  _

_ I love you very much. So does our son.  _

_ Happy Father’s Day, my love. Can’t wait for the next one. _

_ Eddie.  _

_ P.S. I’ve just got to say it. There’s not mushroom left in our hearts because of how much we love you.  _

He cleared his throat and glanced up at her with glistening eyes. “Just had to get in a final joke there, huh?”

“You’ve known me how long?” she asked, her tone making it obvious the question was a rhetorical one. “Hey,” she said a moment later, much softer than before. “Happy Father’s Day, Jamie.” 

“Thank you,” he murmured, setting aside the gifts to pull her closer. They both stared at Flynn, their son sleeping peacefully in his swing. “Just so you know,” he began, “I can’t wait for the next one, either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there!


End file.
